bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
BIONICLE Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok
Beware the Bohrok is the second book in the BIONICLE Chronicles series, written by Cathy Hapka. It features the arrival of the Bohrok and the struggles of the Toa Mata to defeat them. Chapter 1: The Underground The chapter starts showing a Bohrok awaking in it's nest, recieving telephatic messages from the Bahrag. The queens of the Bohrok are telling it that it was time to clean, and that all had to be cleaned. The creature, confused, starts to move, as it wants to start it's task to clean the island. The Bohrok clashes with some objects while moving through the darkness, and one of these moves. The voices of the Bahrag continue telling the creature that they had to clean everything, and that all the obstacles had to be removed. Then the Bohrok calms, acknoweldging that it wasn't the time to start cleaning, though it would come soon. Chapter 2: The Calm Before The Storm The Toa Mata finally emerge to the surface after their battle with Makuta. Once there, Gali wonders what Makuta will unleash next on the island. Lewa says that Makuta si too afraid to attack them after his defeat. Kopaka points out that it was a stupid comment, but before the discussion continues Onua makes everybody shut up as he hears a lot of movement underground, and he wonders if Mata Nui is awaking. However, Onua doesn't knows that truly, what is awaking is the Bohrok. Another tremor shooks the earth, and Gali wonders if they had just awakened Mata Nui, or if they had awakened something or someone else. Chapter 3: The Awaking Inside the Bohrok Nest, a Bohrok finally awakes, as it was the moment. Another Bohrok awakes, followed by dozens, hundreds and then thousands more of Bohrok. The power and energy returned to the Bohrok, along with the knowelgde. They had to clean, it was the time, the time in which it had to be cleaned. Back with the Toa Mata, Pohatu discovers a Ta-Matoran behind some fallen trees, and tells Tahu to speak with him. Tahu questions him, but the Ta-Matoran continues saying the same word over and over: Bohrok. Tahu notices this, and decides to go to Ta-Koro. Gali says that her and the other Toa would go with him, as if there was a threat in Ta-Koro, there could be a threat to the other villages. The Toa activated their Golden Kanohi, and they run through the forest until they arrive at the hills of the Mangai Volcano. Pohatu wonders what a Bohrok is, and Tahu claims that they would find out. Chapter 4: The Coming The Toa Mata are surprised to see that the plains in front of Ta-Koro were devastated. The trees and plants had been torn apart and the soil had been burnt. Lewa is worried of what could have caused all the destruction, and Gali pointed a group of Bohrok in a nearby hill. Tahu saves some Ta-Matoran that were on the plains, and Lewa tries to attack a Pahrak. Lewa uses his Miru to float in front on the Pahrak, but before he could even summon a little breeze he was frozen in mid-air by a Kohrak. Tahu runs to Lewa, and frees him with his fire sword. Lewa prepares to attack the Bohrok again, but notices that the creature is more interested in destroying the terrain than battling him. Onua tells at the other toa that the Bohrok don't want to harm the matoran and don't battle the toa unless they obstaculize their work. Onua wonders about the true intentions of the Bohrok, but Pohatu says that he didn't know, but that they had to stop the Bohrok. Tahu orders Gali and Lewa to combine their elemental powers to create a thunderstorm, because if not nothing would be left of Ta-Koro. The two toa do so, and quickly all the Bohrok save one retreat. The toa go to investigate the injured Bohrok, and then Turaga Vakama appears. He says that the creatures that they encountered were Bohrok. Vakama tells them that the Bohrok eternally sleep, but if they are awakened, they are unstoppable, as they could turn mountains to dust and dry rivers to deserts. Vakama tells them that something smaller also accompains them. Pohatu says that they are some little insect like robots that he had seen earlier during the battle. Vakama replies that these were the Bohrok-Va, the scouts of the Bohrok swarms, but that he wasn't refering to that. He continues saying that he was refering to the Krana, the brains of the Bohrok. Vakama says that the Krana are the Bohrok's main strenght and weakness. Tahu asks if the Krana come from Makuta, but Vakama responds him that the legends haven't got an answer to that question. He continues to explain the six tipes of Bohrok, the Kohrak, the Pahrak, the Nuhvok, the Tahnok, the Lehvak and the Gahlok. Lewa then asks what they have to do to defeat the Bohrok, and Vakama says that the only hope to defeat the Bohrok Swarms is to collect the eight types of Krana from each swarm of Bohrok. Tahu then says that each toa has to go back to their respective villages. Gali disagrees, saying that they had to fight together, just like they did to defeat the Rahi, but Tahu tells her that the Bohrok are all over Mata Nui, and that they had to chase them wherever they where. Vakama tells a last warning to the Toa; he says that the Krana are very powerful and even the toa can't resist it's power when they are wearing them. Chapter 5: The Fall Of The Mountains Category:2002 Category:Books Category:2003 Books Category:BIONICLE Chronicles